Will They Ever Return?
by J.P.L.C
Summary: Months after the events of Kingdom Hearts 1, one waits for the two who left, and these are her thoughts. Extremely short. Please R&R.


Legal Junk: I do not own video game series "Kingdom Hearts" or anything related. The companies "Sony", "Disney Interactive", and "SquareSoft" (which I do not own) own that series and everything related.

Author's Note: This is a very short Kingdom Hearts story. It shows the events on Destiny Islands after the events of Kingdom Hearts 1 from one's point of view (you'll see who it is). Enjoy.

Will They Ever Return?

She stepped out of her boat and on to the tall wooden dock of the small island. A cool summer breeze gently caressed her face as she quietly made her way to the beach. This place used to be a special haven to her, a place to feel safe, but now, it only brought back painful memories. Even so, she still managed to come every day in her spare time and admire the beauty of this place. To her left, she could see her three friends playing on the bridge that connected this shore with the shore of the miniscule Paopu Tree Island. After catching her glance, they waved at her, broad smiles spread across their faces. The girl waved back with a small, polite smile on her lips. Funny, thought the girl, that they are so happy. Had they not experienced the events that happened just months prior, or even realized that those two were gone?

The thought reopened the fresh wound in her mind and unleashed the pain of the memories that followed. She almost staggered under the emotional pain and she put a hand to her head to somehow try and steady the pain, but it would not cease. They were gone... They were gone... The words kept on repeating in her mind, over and over, faster and faster until it became one loud buzzing that invaded all of her thoughts. It was impossible to try to divert her attention from the dreaded thoughts. She could still see Riku's comforting gaze on the night before the arrival of darkness. She could still hear the faint, futile shouts from Sora as the wall between worlds sealed him from the recreated world of Destiny Islands when his journey came to an end. Those were the last times she would ever see them. They were gone, and they would never come back.

At this final realization, the girl let out a sob and a tear slowly rolled down her soft cheek. The droplet of water collected on her chin and then fell to the sand at her feet. But something was odd: the droplet sounded as if it had hit something hard and hollow, not soft sand. Somewhat curious, the girl glanced down and her eyes fell upon a thalassa shell, the same kind of thalassa shell that she had made a necklace out of. She had given that necklace to Sora in the Secret Waterway in Traverse Town just short months ago.

All of a sudden memories flowed back to her. She remembered when she gave the necklace to Sora in that Secret Waterway and he had promised to return it. She remembered her words after giving it to him: "Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you." She also remembered his response, given to her at his journey's end: "Remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too. I'll come back to you. I promise!" And she replied with those binding words: "I know you will!"

Suddenly, she remembered. Through all of the pain and darkness, she remembered. Sora was going to return, and with him, Riku. They would come back to her. Their bonds were just too strong. They would return, no matter what. At this revelation, she felt very contented and she wiped the tears from her eyes.

From behind her she heard footsteps and she turned around to meet them. They belonged to her three friends, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. They looked concerned.

"Kairi!" started Tidus as they came closer.

"From the bridge, we saw you grab your head so we thought your head might be hurting," explained Wakka.

"Are you alright?" inquired Selphie.

The girl, Kairi, smiled back at them.

"It was nothing," said Kairi. "I'm fine now."

There was a slight pause, but then she continued, "Hey, you guys want to go to Paopu Tree Island and climb the trees?"

The three friends agreed and they headed to the bridge with Kairi. Everything would be fine, thought Kairi. It's only a matter of time...


End file.
